


Hamilton: An American Legacy

by WriteForIt



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Aaron Deserves A Friend, Aaron Deserves Forgiveness, All Of Their Shit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Current Setting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Is Happy, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Burr Being Salty, Burr Is The Salt Friend, Eliza Doesn't Deserve This, F/F, F/M, He Doesn't Deserve Their Shit, Hercules Is A Flower Child, James Madison Being Salty, James Madison Being Sassy, James Madison Being Supportive, John Deserves A Flower Crown, John Deserves Justice, Lafayette Is A Badass, Lafayette Is A Flower Child, M/M, Thomas Jefferson Not Being An Asshole, Washington Doesn't Deserve This
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteForIt/pseuds/WriteForIt
Summary: Basically another 'characters watch the show' piece, but with no deaths. So, hooray! *throws confetti*





	1. Introduction, or What Time Is It? Showtime!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to this story, or its characters. All rights go to their respective owners. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Peggy isn't there.
> 
> But you know that scene in Take A Break where Angelica and Eliza's names are called and there's a pause before Alex sings the next line? 
> 
> The line where Peggy's supposed to be, but her actress is busy being transformed into Miss Mariah Reynolds for the next song? 
> 
> Yeah. It's like that.

The light was sudden, but bright and the result was instant. The author had what she wanted. She looked at the clock on the wall. " _Soon."_ She thought.

* * *

 Alexander Hamilton stepped from the light into the strange new room. Shaking his head, he took in his new surroundings. Always attentive, though, he noticed the bright blue wallpaper with its fancy design and the long, lush couches sitting in a neat half circle in front of a white centerpiece with freshly stocked wood and other supplies. For a fire? Why would he need a fire?

_What was going on?_

_This is for something special._  He thought with some surprise.

 _But what?_  He wondered.

Then he looked back towards the couches, all the same shade of a faded but rosy pink. And turning around towards the front of the room he spotted the strange black box on top - no, hovering above the white centerpiece with the stacks of wood sitting near it.

 _What on earth?_ Alexander thought for the second time. 

With his thoughts spinning and mind twisting like this, Alexander realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere without calming down first.

With that, he sat down on the centermost couch, beginning to think.

And watched as Eliza stepped into view before him, as though from thin air.

Her step landed right in front of the squared glass coffee table, not five feet in front of him.

As she stepped down and struggled not to fall, he stepped forwards to ensure that she didn't. 

They met in the middle, noses touching, his hands perfectly on her waist, her hands steady on his shoulders. 

"Alexander." She breathed.

"Eliza." He echoed.

They both took a second to swallow before stepping away. 

"Eliza, what are you doing here? Why are you -" 

"Alexander, I don't know. Why are you here? What is - "

They were both interrupted by another figure, stepping from yet another glowing light behind them. 

"Angelica? Is that you?" Eliza cried as she looked up in surprise.

"Eliza? What are you doing here? Where is here, anyway? What is this? Alexander? What are the two of you doing?" Angelica babbled before rushing to hug her sister.

"The Schuyler Sisters, reunited. Despite the circumstances, this is a happy day, indeed." Alexander said simply, a hint of reminiscence underscoring his words.

Then, as the older sister prepared to respond to Alexander, things began to happen.

The first was a series of bright flashes happening across the room.

The second was the people stepping through the light, all appearing once again as though from thin air.

The third was the strange screen starting to glow and flash, though no one really noticed it.

The final one was the song that began to play as the screen came to life above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I know Peggy's not there. Read the next chapter, before you say anything.


	2. Alexander Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Again, I own nothing and no one. All rights go to their respective owners.
> 
> So, here's a rundown of who's where.
> 
> There's no Phillip or Theodosia (either one), there's no Hercules, Lafayette, or Aaron Burr this chapter. (except on screen, that is.)
> 
> Also: 
> 
> There's gonna be a little angst in this chapter, but not much, because our little cinnamon roll deserves better.
> 
> Author's Warning:
> 
> Flashbacks. (In Bold.)  
> Unhappy Times. (Fear of Storms/Brief Blackout.)  
> Supportive Friends/Boyfriend. (Because fluff, that's why.)

The author sighed. _"_ _Finally."_ She thought _._

She owed them all an explanation, though, and soon. However, without telling the story, how exactly would she explain? Figure it out. She challenged herself.

She turned on the loudspeaker and watched her screen. She needed to start, and now was always the best time.

* * *

The first thing Alex saw, glancing around the room, were the bright flashes of light that had held his friends beginning to disappear. He began to take inventory.

There was himself, Eliza, Angelica, John, Thomas, James, George, and Peggy. It seemed that they were all there, and in one piece. But where were they? 

Alex decided to head towards the screen, only to find a sticky note attached. He pulled it off and began to read.

 _[Hello, all.]_ The voice greeted.

The occupants of the room looked up, startled into silence. Alex stopped reading. 

 _[If I could get you all to stand in the center of the room, please?]_ The strange voice instructed.

All of them did as the voice implied, each separating to stand within their own faction.

The Schuyler Sisters stood clustered together in the center, while Jefferson and Madison stood to their left. Alex and John stood to their right, and General Washington stood at the far right, next to the last couch.

"Where are we?" George wondered aloud.

"And who are you, anyway?" Jefferson asked of the voice.

"Lastly, why are we here?" was Angelica's angry demand.

 _[If Alexander would read the paper in his hand currently, that would be nice.]_ The voice answered, rather than a reply.

Glances turned in Alex's direction, and looks were shot at the page in his hand.

"Well?" Jefferson prompted. 

Alex opened his mouth to speak, but --

"Alexander, if you would, son?" Washington interrupted.

 Alex nodded seriously, starting to read.

"As you all know, you were brought to this room for a reason. The reason you are here is for Hamilton." Alex read.

"What does Alexander have to do with anything?" Jefferson asked as he shot Alex a glare. "And why did he bring us here?" Jefferson nearly accused.

"Jefferson, first of all, I had nothing to do with this, and second, if I brought us here, which I didn't, why would I not tell you why I did when you got here? What would be the point?" Alex shot back.

An audible sigh could be heard from the loudspeaker. _[It is not for Alex alone, Thomas. It is for this musical. There has been a musical written about him. About all of you. You all have a part in Alexander's story. And in this one, too.]_ She finished, breaking the fourth wall a little. 

 _[So, if you could continue to read, please, Alexander?]_ The voice prompted.

Alex nodded again and continued to read the note. "Hamilton: An American Musical is its name. The musical was written about Alexander and the people in his life, and because you are those people, you are here to witness it. Some of you remember your roles in his life, good or bad, and how obsessed he was with creating and keeping a legacy. This work of genius is what has come of all of you. Your presence in his life, your love for him, and even your disagreements with him."

 _[Jefferson, that part was for you.]_ The voice announced, managing to get chuckles from Washington and Angelica, and an eye roll from Jefferson. 

"But none the less," Alex continued, "this musical is what has come of all that effort, time, and work of your lifetime and should be appreciated by those who inspired it. Therefore, you were brought here, to watch, to learn, and to understand things through one another's eyes. To see each other with new eyes, for lack of other words. Also, I forgot to say, that things have been a little altered in the chronology. So, with that all being said, please enjoy the show."

Once he had read it aloud, he was stunned. Looking around the room, he was sure the others shared his sentiments. Someone had written a play about him? And they were all there to watch it? He wondered, briefly, what would be in it? 

The voice interrupted Alex's train of thought..

 _[Does that answer your questions accurately?]_ It asked sincerely.

"Yes." Washington replied. "I believe that we are all satisfied with that, thank you." He gestured around the room at all the others, who shared their agreement. 

"Well, if we are, then why not sit down?" James asked with a cough.

"I agree, Mr. Madison. Let's indeed sit down and enjoy the show." the general said agreeably. 

"Uh. Hold on a second. Who bought these hideous things, and why?" Jefferson asked, outraged. "I refuse to sit on anything this.. pink!" He exclaimed dramatically.

"Thomas." James warned.

"This should be a crime against nature." He sat, conceding.

Angelica, rolled her eyes at her Jefferson's dramatics.

"Now what?" She asked when everyone seemed settled.

Then, something appeared on the screen. Someone, actually.

"Is that Aaron Burr?" Alex asked, interest starting to show.

 _[It's an actor, Alex. Neither you nor your friends are actually up there.]_ The voice answered.

A collective 'ohh' rose from the newly christened audience.

"That was going to be confusing, huh? Glad that was cleared up." Peggy said brightly.

"Oh, she speaks! Hallelujah!" Jefferson says sarcastically.

Three sets of glares followed Jefferson around the room as the song finally begins to play.

_[*opening notes play*]_

_How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore, and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean, by providence, impoverished, in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?_

_The ten dollar Founding Father without a father got a lot farther by working a lot harder._

_By being a lot smarter._

_By being a self starter._

_By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter._

_And everyday, while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up._

"Jemmy, come look." Thomas exclaimed, smiling wide. James, sighing longsufferingly, began to move towards where Thomas was gesturing to and gracefully sat down, his boyfriend/best friend pulling him closer to sit, resting his head on James' shoulder.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Jefferson asked, head resting on James's shoulder.  "If that's a yes, then someone has good taste." He joked, beginning to sing along with the Jefferson on stage.

_Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of._

_The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter._

"Stealing, Alex?" John teased from beside him. Alex turned around, pushing John back against the couch in jest.

"John, it was a long time ago." Alex explained, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer.

_Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned._

Alex shuddered, stopping cold suddenly.

**He still remembered the rain, the dust and the debris from the storm.**

**And how everything felt as if it were soaking him to the skin, trying to drown him.**

**Trying to drag him down.**

Before he knew it, Eliza was soothing him with a hand on his arm and John was talking to him, love and concern flooding his words. 

"Did I black out?" Alex asked worriedly as he shot up. "No, babe, you're alright." John answered, easing Alex back down.

_Our man saw his future drip-drippin' down the drain._

_Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain._

_And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain._

While he was sitting down, Alex started to remember.

**The pages upon pages he wrote following the hurricane and his town being destroyed.**

**He remembered the townspeople and their happiness when they told him of their plans, when they gave what they had collected.**

**He remembered the boat, coming to take him away to the mainland**.

"Alex?" John tried. 

"Yes?" Alex responded.

 _"Good, he's still with us."_ John breathed a silent sigh of relief. He shook his head. "Nothing." He finished.

_Well, the word got around, they said, 'this kid is insane, man.'_

_Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland._

Alexander stared oddly. It was just a coincidence, possibly? He wondered dully.

John tilted his head at Alexander from where he sat next to him, still holding him close. "Are you still okay?"

Alex could only nod around the lump in his throat. They just echoed his thoughts..? It had to be a coincidence.

_'Get your education, don't forget from whence you came._

_And the world's gonna know your name, what's your name, man?'_

If there was anything else he wanted to ask, it was forgotten after the next actor started to sing.

_"Alexander Hamilton. My name is Alexander Hamilton._

The man on stage resembled Alex so closely, he had to remember how to breathe. This was more than just coincidence, he realized.

Glancing around again, Alex saw almost everyone looking at the screen.

_And there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait, just you wait.."_

What he didn't see were the looks that were shot at him, all full of something unreadable.

 _When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden_.

_Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden._

__Half-dead, sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick._ _

Eliza winced when she heard that. She knew this was hard for Alexander, having been told his entire life story, and living through most else of it. She just hoped he could hold it together a little longer.

_[whispering]_

_And Alex got better, but his mother went quick._

From his place on the couch, Alex shrank back. His father leaving, his mother dying. Those were some of his worst moments out for all to see. He didn't want to see their pity, though. 

Washington's eyes were raised in an unasked question, and a glance at Alexander provided no real answer. George would just have to get answers himself soon, he hoped.

_Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide._

A small wince, which was met with a supportive side hug from Eliza and John rubbing his shoulders and arms soothingly _._

_Left him with nothin’ but ruined pride, something new inside._

_A voice saying, "Alex, you gotta fend for yourself."_

_He started retreating, and reading every treatise on the shelf._

_There would have been nothing left to do for someone less astute._

_He would have been dead or destitute, without a cent of restitution_.

_He started working, clerking for his late mother's landlord._

_Trading sugarcane and rum and all the things he can't afford._

_Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on._

Jefferson raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

**Alex had been in his library more than his bed when they were dating.**

**When he would find Alex in the stacks, he would wake him up and carry him to bed, bridal style, despite Alex's numerous protests.**

**Then the day would start with kisses, breakfast and endless lines from Alex's new find.**

He blinked, shook his head, and steeled himself. That had no place in his future with Jemmy. 

But still, Jefferson relented, just a little. 

_Plannin' for the future, see him now, as he stands on the bow of a ship, heading for a new land._

_In New York, you can be a new man._

_[Ensemble]_

_In New York, you can be a new man. [×3]_

_[Alexander]_

_Just you wait. [×2]_

_[Ladies]                                             [Guys]_

_In New York.                                  In New York._

_[Alexander]_

_Just you wait!_

_Alexander Hamilton, we are waiting in the wings for you._

_You could never back down, you never learned to take your time!_

Several snickers arose from the audience at this exclamation from the ensemble.

 _"That had to be an understatement."_ Angelica thought with unsaid feeling.

_[Cast]                                           [Ensemble]_

_Oh, Alexander Hamilton..               Alexander Hamilton.._

_When America sings for you, will they know what you overcame?_

_Will they know you rewrote the game?_

_[Ensemble]_

_The world will never be the same. Oh!_

_The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him._

_Another immigrant coming up from the bottom._

John looked at Alex, who was focused on the screen. To others, he was just an immigrant. To John, he was his Alexander. 

Washington glanced over at Alex. Alexander had come from nothing to stand at his side, and eventually be his Treasury Secretary. He was a man of great renown, with a legacy all his own.

But there was always both good and bad that had to be dealt with, stories that had to be told. Alexander, despite his legacy, was only human, after all.

_His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him._

Thomas smiled slightly. Hamilton would always be a worthy opponent, he realized. At his worst, he was always up for a fight. Thomas respected that. And loved it, too.

_We fought with him._

Lafayette appeared on screen and so did Hercules, standing next to Jefferson and James. 

"Thomas?" Alex started. Thomas looked up, lured away from his thoughts. "You too, you know." He said, head nodding towards the screen by way of response. 

Thomas nodded back, understanding.

_Me? I died for him._

John thought back. He knew his feelings for Alex were far bigger than friendship, and from the way his actor said it, it was clear that he felt the same way about his Alex.

_Me? I trusted him._

"Still do. _"_ the general said, smiling at Alex.

_Me? I loved him._

Even though he was with John now, Eliza realized it was true. It was like a sister, she scolded herself. But, in the back of her head she knew better. Eliza loved him deeply, and always would.

_And me. I'm the damn fool that shot him._

Rather than the anger he expected from everyone, he got shock, understanding, disappointment and fear for his safety from the room, along with a few glances towards his old wound from those who knew, and those who didn't.

Alex looked back at the screen, remembering the duel and the gunshot wound that ended his life. He looked down, only to see it had disappeared. He looked around, puzzled. But how had this happened?

_There's a million things I haven't done. But just you wait!_

_What's your name, man?_

Discarding the would be wound for now, Alex prepared to look up.

_Alexander Hamilton!_

When Alex looked up, searching for the pity he knew he was going to get in their eyes, he found none. And he knew he had also found the best friends in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient, guys! This chapter was a little longer than expected, lengthwise. 
> 
> Thanks for being patient, and tolerating all the gaping plot holes.
> 
> I'm just basing it around the feelings of the characters whose song I'm currently writing about, hence the flashbacks this song.


	3. Aaron Burr, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters sit back and see where the musical takes them. 
> 
> And this time, it takes them to Aaron Burr, Hercules Mulligan, and Marquis de Lafayette.

Now that Alex could worry about the would be wound, he decided to do something. But what, he didn't know. Should he celebrate? What did this change?

Then, another light appeared, and one more figure stepped out.

Aaron Burr was a man of few words, and even fewer opinions. But when he stepped out from the light, it seemed like, for the first time in his life, he couldn't stop running his mouth. And of course, fate had decided he had to land in front of George and do it.

"General Washington, what is this? Where am I? Why are we here? And --"

"Read this, Burr." Washington interrupted, handing Burr the note Hamilton had put down on the coffee table. "That'll answer all your questions."

Now, Washington had nothing against Burr. He just hated what he had learned. And that Burr had chosen to have been part of Alexander's undoing.

But Washington was nothing if not a being of endless patience, and was certain all his worries would no doubt find their answers in song. Or, he hoped.

Alex broke the silence. 

"Is that answer enough for you, Burr?" Aaron nodded, setting down the note.

Aaron nodded, a lump growing in his throat. What was his part in this retelling of Alex's story, he wondered. Knowing his past relationship with Alexander, he didn't have high hopes for how this piece of history would see him.

Then he noticed. Alexander's wound was gone. He opened his mouth to ask, but Alexander got there first. 

"I know, Burr. But I don't know what to do about it. I don't know if I can do anything about it." He said, staring down at where the wound used to be. 

"Then, that means something about history has changed then, right?" Burr guessed. "But what, then?"

Alexander could only shrug in response. Aaron decided to sit next to Alexander to get more answers.

_[Ensemble]_

_1776\. New York City._

_Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?_

Aaron looked up at the screen, staring. He knew about the musical, but he didn't know there would be such a strong resemblance between himself and his.. Who was that, anyway? He wondered to himself. He looked at the Playbill he had been given, which rested in his lap. Leslie Odom Jr. he noted, having found the name next to his picture inside. This Leslie wasn't bad, whomever he was.

Alex noticed his puzzled look and leaned over to respond. "That's an actor, Aaron. He does look similar to you, though, doesn't he?"

Aaron nodded slowly, too stunned to speak.

_That depends, who's asking?_

"Why did you feel the need to do that?" Alex asked. "Do what?" Aaron responded. "That. Be defensive. Even when others intend no harm. Why do you do that?" He finished.      

Aaron just shrugged lamely. 

_Oh, well, sure, sir._

"Why did you say 'sir' behind every line, Alexander?" Burr asked. They had a few strange encounters Aaron blamed on coincidence. That had been strangest of all about their first encounter. Not that much had been normal about it anyway.

_I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir. I have been looking for you?_

"Because it rhymed, Burr." Alex responded, like it was common sense. Burr was convinced Hamilton had lost it.

_I'm getting nervous._

_Sir, I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study, when I got sort of out sorts with a buddy of yours._

"How out of sorts, Alexander? Washington asked, sounding strangely curious.

_I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir._

"Alexander, what did I tell you about hitting people?" Washington warned. 

Alex shrugged sheepishly, unwilling to admit or deny guilt.

 _He handles the financials?_ Onstage Alex offered sheepishly.

 _You punched the bursar?_ Onstage Aaron stated blandly.

A beat. _Yes_. Onstage Alex finished with a nod.

Washington looked over at Alex, determined to give Alexander a stern talking to after this.

_I wanted to do what you did, graduate in two and join the revolution._

_He looked at me like I was stupid._

"I'm not stupid." Onscreen Alex and Actual Alex said as one.

"You do realize you and he," Aaron gestured towards the screen, "said that in sync, right?"

Alex could only shrug while Aaron stared.

_So, how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?_

_It was my parents' dying wish before they passed._

_You're an orphan. Of course. I'm an orphan._

Everyone in the room looked sideways at Alex and Aaron.

 _Yeah, this was accurate, at least._ Aaron thought with a sigh.

"Please tell me you didn't respond to that, Burr. Please." Angelica said, closing her eyes as she laid back against the couch.

"Alex, why would you say something like that, son? To another man you barely knew, at that?" Washington asked, bewildered.

"That has to be your lowest moment yet, Alexander." Jefferson joked. 

"Babygirl, can I at least hear why you thought that was a good idea?" John said, horrified at his boyfriend's actions.

Alex sank low, then lower in his seat. 

_God, I wish there was a war, then we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for._

"Oh, yes. It gets worse." Burr said, close to smiling.

Angelica groaned.

Washington groaned.

John put his head in his hands.

Jefferson broke out in peals of laughter.

Eliza's stare burned holes in the back of Alex's head.

_Can I buy you a drink?_

"Hallelujah! Before he gets himself killed by talking." Angelica growled, glaring.

_That would be nice._

"Good choice, son." Washington responded wearily.

_And while we're talking, let me offer you some free advice?_

_Talk less._

Washington nodded at this. Burr's advice was off to a good start, at least.

" _What?_ " Actual Alex echoed Onscreen Alex.

_Smile more._

Washington stalled. It couldn't get any worse, could it? He hopes against hope that it can't.

_Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for._

"You can't be serious." The entire room except Burr said at the same time. Washington sighed, glad Alexander hadn't taken Burr's advice after all.

_You wanna get ahead?_

_Yes._ Onstage Alex looked almost desperate at that.

_Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead._

Several glares tracked Burr across the room. This time, it was Aaron's turn to sink lower in his seat.

_Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo. What time is it?_

John jumped up, excited, and started singing along with his actor on stage.

_Showtime!_

_Like I said._  Burr sang through his drink.

_Showtime, showtime, yo!_

_I'm John Laurens, in the place to be, with two pints of Sam Adams, but I'm working on three, uh!_

_Those redcoats don't want it with me, cause I'mma pop - chicka - pop these cops 'til I'm free!_

Another light shown, this time brighter than before. Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan stepped out, Lafayette starting to rap. 

_Oui oui, mon ami._

_Je m’appelle, Lafayette._

_The Lancelot of the revolutionary set._

_I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir."_

_Tell the King, “Casse Toi."_ _Who’s the best?_  
_C’est moi._

Lafayette bowed, taking a seat next to John on Alex's right side. Mulligan started to rap, John moving over so he could sit next to Lafayette.

_Brah, brah!_

_I am Hercules Mulligan._  
_Up in it, lovin’ it, yes, I heard your mother say: “Come again?”_

"Hey!"Lafayette and John chorused on screen.

 _Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course._  
_It’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets._

 _Wow._ Lafayette exclaimed on stage, with Actual Lafayette whistling in surprise.

"Mr. Mulligan, I'm not one to jump to conclusions, but can you please explain why I heard the word 'horses' in your rap?" Washington questioned, not sure if he wanted the answer or not.

"Yes, sir." Hercules answered with a small blush coating his cheeks. "But can we talk about it later, sir?" Washington nodded in agreement, a bit disturbed. Definitely later. He thought, wishing he hadn't asked.

_No more sex, pour me another brew, son. Let's raise a couple more to the Revolution!_

_Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton College. Aaron Burr, give us a verse, drop some knowledge!_

Aaron groaned at that. What was with these guys, wanting him to join in? He was fine staying away from the action, watching and waiting until something happened. Then he would jump in, then he could do something. Until then, he would wait, and he was fine with that.

_Good luck with that, you're taking a stand. You spit, I'mma sit. We'll see where we land._

_Boo!_

"You could've joined in, Burr. It wouldn't have killed you." James said simply, with Hercules nodding his agreement. If Burr wasn't looking, he wouldn't have been able to tell the two apart, honestly.

_Burr, the Revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?_

"Honestly, Burr. We win, anyway, so where's the harm?" Jefferson asked, getting on Burr's nerves. They want an opinion? Fine. I'll give them one. He decides, too angry to hold back much longer.

"Jefferson, we won." Burr snaps, gesturing to Hamilton, Washington, Lafayette, and Hercules. "You didn't fight. You, ran away. " He turns around, eyes flashing while Jefferson looks wounded. Even Hamilton looked a little askance at Burr.

"There was no need for that, Aaron." Washington scolds, the other soldiers in the room sitting still, Burr included. He felt bad, but knew he couldn't apologize yet. Thomas glared at him from where he sat next to James.

At that point, Burr knew he had gone too far. He had let his temper get the better of him again. That had to stop. He decided firmly. I will not let it happen again.

_If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?_

"I remember this. It's when we met Alex." John said, putting Alex in a headlock and breaking the tension in the room. "John, stop!" Alex said, laughing, struggling to get free. "Never!" John pulling Alex up and pinning his back against the arm of the couch, and his arms beside him.

"Oui. This is where our pétit líon enters the fold." Laf says, ruffling Alex's hair and leaning back to snuggle with Herc.

"This is also where they get a room." Hercules adds, referring to Alex and John still snuggled close on the couch.

 _Oh, whatever._ "Vous allez, mon garçon!" Lafayette says in Alex's direction, rolling his eyes at Herc.

Peggy turned to Eliza to gossip. "This is where it gets gay." She jokes playfully, turning to watch Alex and John wrestle playfully.

_Ooh. Who are you, who are you, who are you?_

John kisses Alex gently. Alex smiles, but makes no attempt to move from where he's pinned, instead letting John settle in between his legs with little resistance. 

_Ooh. Who's this kid, what's he gone do?_

"No," Eliza says, smiling while Peggy laughs next to her. "that's where it gets gay."


	4. My Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revolutionary set sings along to My Shot off key, on purpose and about everyone is ready to pummel them for it.
> 
> This chapter introduces no one new, but I thought it would be fun to start updating like this.
> 
> Peace, guys!

_I am not throwing away my shot!_

_I am not throwing away my shot!_

_Hey, yo, I'm just like my country:_

_I'm young, scrappy and hungry, and I am not throwing away my shot!_

The music to the next song was catchy, and Aaron found himself wanting to sing along. _Oh, God._ He thought, wincing. _Was this musical getting to him?_

_I’m ‘a get a scholarship to King’s College._

_I prob’ly shouldn’t brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish._

"You shouldn't do a lot, Alexander. But you do anyway, so we obviously can't tell you what to do." Aaron fired off, a little angry.

Either no one heard, or no one cared, because Burr got no response. _Or they're still angry at you for your earlier outburst._ His brain offered. Burr paled, feeling worse now that he remembered.

_The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish._

"Preach!" Angelica hollered, agreeing with the line.

_I gotta holler just to be heard!_

_With every word, I drop knowledge!_

"Disputable." Thomas shot playfully, grinning.

"Undisputed." Alex fired back easily.

"Then what am I doing now?" Thomas asked, smiling smugly.

"Proving his point." Angelica answered, winning the debate.

_I’m a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal._

_Tryin’ to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable!_

The audience nodded, knowing Alexander's skill with a pen, with some having experienced its wrath first hand.

_Only nineteen, but my mind is older._

_These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder:_

_Every burden, every disadvantage._

_I have learned to manage, I don’t have a gun to brandish._

_I walk these streets famished._

"Nineteen? Why were you so young, walking around alone?" Eliza asked, curious about her husband's origins.

"That's just the age I was when all the stuff from the song happened. I had no control over any of it." Alexander explained, remembering his youth on the island and his first time in New York and smiling despite it.

_The plan is to fan this spark into a flame._

_But damn, it’s getting dark, so let me spell out the name:_

_I am the:_

_A-L-_

_E-X-_

_A-N-_

_D-E-R._

"This is catchy." Angelica said, snapping along with the beat.

"Indeed. This Lin Manuel is a genius." Washington agreed, having noticed the intricate patterns created and being repeated in past songs.

_We are - meant to be:_

_A colony that runs independently._

_Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin’ on us endlessly._

_Essentially, they tax us relentlessly._

_Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree._

"Ha. Using our taxes to finance a shopping spree. The bastard." John growled.

"Watch your language, Lieutenant Colonel. He was bad, but I won't tolerate fowl words here." Washington warned.

_He ain’t ever gonna set his descendants free._

_So there will be a revolution, in this century!_

_Enter me!_ _(He says in parentheses.)_

"Why do I have a feeling that refers to something clever here when he says that?" Eliza wondered, trying to remember where that scrap of information appeared in her lessons before.

"It's a stage direction, Lizzie. He's saying that his character is both entering here, and is using the entrance as a line in the rap." Peggy offered helpfully.

_Don’t be shocked when your hist’ry book mentions me._

_I will lay down my life if it sets us free._

_"_ Thatwas dark." Thomas said, a chill running through his body.

"It was something I thought could do to secure a legacy. I used to think it was the only thing I could do." Alex said, regretting his youthful words and thoughts.

"No! Alexander, that is not something you should feel you need to do for a legacy." Eliza said, rushing to console as always.

Washington nodded, agreeing with Eliza and John looked at him in distress, eyes full of worry. 

_Eventually, you’ll see my ascendancy._

_And I am not throwing away --_

_my shot!_

_my shot!_

_And I’m not throwing away my shot!_

The tension began to fade as Alexander started to relax and he considered saying sorry to the three that had worried about him so hard.

He looked up, prepared to start, and John, who was the closest, shook his head, indicating that it was fine. "We know, Lexie. It's cool." John said with a punch to Alex's arm.

Alex shook his head and rubbed his sore arm. He couldn't believe his luck. 

_My shot!_

_I am not throwing away_  
_my shot!_

_Hey yo, I’m just like my country:_

_I’m young, scrappy and hungry._

_And I’m not throwing away my shot!_

_My shot!_

_My shot!_

_And I’m not throwing away my shot._

_I am not throwing away my shot!_

_I am not throwing away my shot!_

_Hey, yo, I’m just like my country._

_I’m young, scrappy and hungry._

_And I’m not throwing away my shot!_  
_It’s time to take a shot!_

Lafayette grinned at what would surely be his part. He was suddenly glad he was here to witness such an occasion like this, with friends, family, and fellow soldiers.

_I dream of life without a monarchy._

_The unrest in France will lead to ‘onarchy?_

_‘Onarchy? How you say, how you say, oh! Anarchy?’_

_When I fight, I make the other side panicky_  
_with my --_

_\-- shot!_

It was Herc's turn to grin like a loon this time. He was finally in here! And he had an idea.

He whispered to Lafayette, who turned to John, who passed the message on to Alex. They all nodded, agreeing and on cue, jumped up.

Then Herc started rapping, following along perfectly with stage Herc.

_Yo, I’m a tailor’s apprentice._

_And I got y’all knuckleheads in loco parentis._

_I’m joining the rebellion, 'cuz I know it’s my chance._

_To socially advance, instead of sewin’ some pants!_

_I’m gonna take a—_

_shot!_

Herc passed the baton to John, who added in a dance along with his verse. 

_But we’ll never be truly free._

_Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me._

_You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in on a stallion with the first black battalion._

_Have another—_

_shot!_

Judging the room's reactions, Herc realized they actually liked the guys acting like fools.

Washington smiled for once, Angelica was hiding laughter, and Thomas and James were dancing along from their spots on the couch, Thomas attempting to follow Laf's footwork and failing horribly. 

The only one who didn't look happy was.. Burr. _Great,_ Herc thought, physically rolling his eyes. _now the party pooper has somethin' to say._ Herc looked up at the screen again, right as Stage Burr started speaking.

_Geniuses, lower your voices!_

_You keep out of trouble and you double your choices._

_I’m with you, but the situation is fraught._

_You’ve got to be carefully taught:_  
_If you talk, you’re gonna get shot!_

That ruined the mood. Washington started to frown, Thomas and James settled back on the couch, and Angelica looked ready to chuck her pillow at Burr's head _._

 _Even Beth looks upset._ Herc noted about Elizabeth, angry at Burr for indirectly causing her unhappiness. He was distracted from his thoughts by Stage Alex starting to sing.

_Burr, check what we got:_

_Sir Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot._

That earned a laugh out of Lafayette.

_I think your pants look hot._

Hercules, still standing, bowed at the praise onscreen.

_Laurens, I like you a lot!_

That got whistles from the Sisters and three out of four of the Set. Alex, however, was blushing.

_Let’s hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin’ the pot..._

_What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot?_

"A good hundred thousand to not." Hercules rhymed. "So while we're here, put in some work with what we got." He finished without interrupting the flow of the song.

"Impressive, Mr. Mulligan." Alex said, nodding wisely. Herc looked around at the way others were nodding, too and shrugged. "Aw, it was nothing. Honest."

_Poppin’ a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not!_

_A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?_

_Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!_

_Oh, am I talkin’ too loud?_

"Always." Burr said, joking, until he saw the glares of Thomas, Angelica, Beth, John, Hercules, and Washington across the room.

Burr decided to shut up for a while.

_Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth._

_I never had a group of friends before._

_I promise that I’ll make y’all proud._

"You already have, Alexander." Washington said with a parental fondness. Alex felt his heart grow larger at that.

_Let’s get this guy in front of a crowd!_

_I am not throwing away my shot!_

_I am not throwing away my shot!_

_Hey yo, I’m just like my country:_  
_I’m young, scrappy and hungry!_

"Literally." Herc said as his stomach began to growl, which earned him an elbow from Lafayette.

_And I’m not throwing away my shot!_

_I am not throwing away my shot._

_I am not throwing away my shot._

_Hey yo, I’m just like my country:_  
_I’m young, scrappy and hungry!_

_And I’m not throwing away my shot!_

_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!_

_Whoa!_

_Whoa!_

_Yeah!_

_Everybody sing:_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_

_Hey!_

_Whoa!_

_Whoa!_

_Whoa!_

_Hey, let ‘em hear ya!_

_Let’s go!_

_I said, shout it to the rooftops!_  
_Said, to the rooftops!_

"Said, to the rooftops!" John echoed, face breaking out into a smile.

_Come on!_

_Come on, let’s go!_

John snapped along and sang loudly, excited by Stage John's own excitement.

 _Rise up!_  
_When you’re living on your knees, you rise up._

"Tell your brother --"

_\-- that he’s gotta rise up._

"Tell your sister --"

_\-- that she's gotta rise up._

_When are these colonies gonna --_

"Rise up?" John started.

_When are these colonies gonna --_

"Rise up?" Angelica joined in.

_When are these colonies gonna --_

"Rise up?" Washington added on, the chorus growing stronger.

_When are these colonies gonna --_

"Rise up?" Hercules finished, ending the chorus sing along.

_Rise up!_

_Whoa! Whoa!_

_Whoa!_

_Whoa!_

_Whoa!_

_Rise up!_

_I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory._

Alex shuddered, brought back to the terrible thoughts he'd once had of death and wanting to die.

_When’s it gonna get me?_

He still had no answer, but he swore it wouldn't be today.

 _In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?_  
_If I see it comin’, do I run, or do I let it be?_  
_Is it like a beat without a melody?_

Washington nodded, wondering at Alexander's determination. His son was determined to do what he could for his country. But in that willingness, he still saw a scared little boy who just wanted to be held instead.

So, he wordlessly tugged Alexander away from John's grasp and when Alex protested, he held him. And felt tears prick his eyes when Alex raised his arms and held him back.

 _See, I never thought I’d live past twenty._  
_Where I come from, some get half as many._

John looked up at Alexander, wondering if that lyric was referring to him, and the way they had been forced to part too soon. He planned to ask him later, with less witnesses.

_Ask anybody why we livin’ fast, and we laugh, reach for a flask._

_We have to make this moment last, that’s plenty._

_Scratch that -_

_This is not a moment, it’s the movement!_  
_Where all the hungriest brothers with_  
_something to prove went?_

The Revolutionary Set cheered and whooped at the reference.

 _Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand._  
_We roll like Moses, claimin’ our promised land!_

 _And? If we win our independence?_  
_Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?_

 _Or will the blood we shed begin an endless_  
_cycle of vengeance and death, with no defendants?_

 _"_ Ah! Dark and brooding. That's how I like the guys I date." John joked above him as Alex sat next to Washington.

"Shut up." Alex said, reaching down and elbowing John in the ribs. "I was being serious, a thing you are known for being, Laurens."

"Only when it comes to Father." John fired back while nodding towards Washington, whose lap Alex was still sitting in. "And speaking of?" Alex was fast enough to get the hint.

"Later." He mouthed to John, who nodded in understanding.

 _I know the action in the street is exciting,_  
_but Jesus, between all the bleeding and fighting,_ _I’ve been reading and writing._

_We need to handle our financial situation._

Thomas had to laugh. Alex was working on a financial plan from before day one!  _ _No rest for the witty.__ He supposed.

_Are we a nation of states? What’s the state of our nation?_

_I’m past patiently waitin’._

"We noticed." Peggy chimed in. Everyone laughed, even Burr.

 _I’m passionately_   _smashin’ every expectation._

"True, and true." Alex agreeing with Peggy's words and his counterpart's.

_Every action’s an act of creation!_

_I’m laughin’ in the face of casualties and sorrow!_

_For the first time, I’m thinkin’ past tomorrow!_

"Keep doing that, Alexander. Not just when it comes to work, but for those you care about, too. Because we care about you." Beth told him, reminding him of his past.

And remind, it did. "I will, Beth. I swear."

 _And I am not throwing away my shot!_  
_I am not throwing away my shot!_

 _Hey yo, I’m just like my country:_  
_I’m young, scrappy and hungry!_

_And I’m not throwing away my shot!_

_We’re gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!_  
_We’re gonna rise up! Time to take a shot!_  
_We’re gonna:_

_Not throwing away my shot!_

_Not throwing away my shot!_

_We’re gonna:_

_Rise up!_

_Rise up!_

_Rise up!_

_Rise up!_

_Rise up!_

_Rise up!_

_Time to take a shot!_

_Time to take a shot!_

_And I am --_

  
_Time to take a shot!_  
  
_Time to take a shot!_

_Time to take a shot!_

_Take a shot!_

_Shot!_

_Shot!_

_It’s_ _time to take a shot!_

_Time to take a shot!_

_And I am --_

_Not throwin’ away my --_

_Not throwin’ away my shot!_

"That was beautiful." Washington said, being the first one to speak after the song was over.

"True. Now what's the next one?" Alex said, grinning at the thought.

 _Oh, great._ Thought Burr annoyedly. _Here we go again._


	5. The Story Of Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Washington being a proud dad, background on Thomas and Alex, and the introduction of Adrienne de Lafayette. Surprise! 
> 
> You're welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, it's like I have no inspiration.
> 
> I swear this fic isn't abandoned, just hard to write sometimes.
> 
> I will try to update a little faster, so you guys don't assume I gave up on it.
> 
> Also, I originally had no desire to include Adrienne, but this song just struck me as a perfect place to introduce her, because not a lot of fics actually have her, so now she's here to witness her husband's antics.

As the last few notes of the song prior floated away, John sat up at the appearances of stage Lafayette, Herc, and himself on stage, forming a semi circle around Alexander, who was leading a cheer alongside his three friends.

Alexander looked up, towards his stage counterpart raising a glass and beginning to sing sweetly.

_I may not live to see our glory!_

_I may not live to see our glory!_

John could recall their first time singing this old song. It was a classic drinking song, way back when the War was still going. He grinned, thinking of happier times between the three, before Yorktown and before all had went their separate ways. He glanced over at Alex, practically sitting in Washington's lap. Then he glanced at the former general, and in one look, knew what Alexander was to the illustrious war hero. _But does Alex know, though?_ John thought, looking towards his dearest friend and boyfriend.

_But I will gladly join the fight!_

_But I will gladly join the fight!_

_And when our children tell our story…_

"You planned on using our children to honor this, Alexander?" Eliza asked with a gasp, looking shocked. 

Alex stuttered for a second, sure he was done for. He would sleep on the couch for weeks, and Angelica would surely skin him. _She looks about ready for it now._ He thought, and braced for the worst.

"This is far too funny to recount to anyone, not including children! Look at the way you look at Laurens, after all. Like I didn't notice." She laughed and winked, only teasing. Alex breathed a sigh of relief, and Angelica relaxed, no longer looking like she wanted to skin him. 

He couldn't tell which decision was better, so decided to be grateful for both.

_And when our children tell our story…_

"And when your children do what? No, thank you. I agree with Eliza, the gay cannot continue." Adrienne said, stepping through another portal to the room and instantly locking eyes with her husband.

Or the back of his head, rather, since her portal was placed behind the couch he was lounging at, sitting with Hercules and John.

Although, being the fierce, kind, intelligent woman she was, that did neither deter her, nor slow her progress.

Gracefully rounding the couch, Adrienne de Lafayette stood tall in front of her husband and the screen and crossed her arms.

"No child of ours will repeat the things that you say about that night." She said, appearing to be all business.

_They’ll tell the story of tonight._

"Adrienne! Mon amour, I.. It was only a song. I promise you I would never tell Georges or any of our children about --" Lafayette rushed, standing up and trying to explain, the words spilling forth with no beginning or end.

Only when he was on his third explanation did she stop her act.

"Relax, Gilbert! I know you wouldn't. Only teasing." She grinned, the air changing instantly as if she could control it.

Hercules scooted down on the spacious couch, allowing Adrienne to sit down next to her husband, who was dramatically clutching his the front of his shirt where his heart was as if it would stop suddenly.

"Please, Adri. Never do that again." He whispered, talking himself down from what was sure to have been a heart attack.

Her only response was a grin and a teasing "possibly" as she leaned up and kissed him.

Hercules glowered next to the two, glaring silently at Lafayette.

_Let’s have another round tonight!_

"One." One finger was raised in silent counting.

_Let’s have another round tonight!_

"Two." A second joined the first, adding to the party.

_Let’s have another round tonight!_

"Three." A third tagged along, before the counter noticed his boyfriend's odd stare from below him.

"Thomas, what are you doing?" James asked under him where they were cuddled still on their couch, faced towards the screen.

"Oh, nothing. Just counting the drinks, rounds, and shots they count off until they die of alcohol poisoning, that's all." He said, gradually adding fingers as the four talked about drinking once again. James just laughed and Alex counted the ways he could tell Jefferson off without hurting his feelings. Speaking of feelings, Alex thought, how did he know he had any for Jefferson, who was now on his sixth finger and still going? _(The asshole.)_ He chuckled. His feelings for Thomas still reeled, though it was only last year that they had gotten together and broken up. 

 _Raise a glass to freedom!_  
_Something they can never take away!_

_No matter what they tell you..._

"This is beautiful." Peggy said as she wiped tears for her eyes. Angelica fully agreed. She hadn't thought the boys were capable of anything this touching, instead preferring their crass innuendos to things that were actually funny. _You learn new things all the time._ She thought with a wry grin.

_Raise a glass to the four of us._

The bittersweet notes floated around the room, ghosting through and causing the audience to recall old wars, old hopes, ideals and potential futures before continuing onwards.

_Tomorrow, there’ll be more of us!_

_Telling the story of tonight!_

Alex had been close to Jefferson once. Friends, even. Long before they started dating, when they were younger, when they both worked in Washington's Cabinet. Of course, it had to stay secret, because if any one knew that the two could actually tolerate one another, Alexander nor Jefferson would hear the end of it. It had started with a crush, as these things usually do. They had been friends for a year, bonding about shared love of Shakespeare and different theories and sciences and occasionally, the law. Along the line, Jefferson had found he was keeping track of Alex's eating and sleeping habits, ensuring his speeches stayed within certain lengths, teaching him how to handle certain senators and representatives. He found himself defending Alex's ideas, and furthering his plans to Congress and the President. He found that he looked too long at Alex's eyes, and the way his clothes fit, wishing he could order Alex better ones, finer ones that fit and properly showed off his butterscotch skin and his small, shapely waist.

Jefferson found suddenly, he was falling for Alexander Hamilton. 

Then, out of the blue, Alex had asked Jefferson, innocently, believe it or not, would he know anyone who would be crushing on Alex at the time. 

Jefferson breathed in deeply, taking four long deep breaths before responding. "Alexander, why would I possibly tell you a thing like that?"

Alex had responded, plain as the sun sitting in the sky, "Because you do." Flustered, he walked out of Alexander's office to Alex asking endlessly what was wrong and what did he do, to which Jefferson didn't want an answer.

Jefferson swore he wouldn't speak to Alex for a week after that. He only lasted four days. He wanted the sound and feeling of Alex back, the passion of his writing, the endless rants at his house at insane hours, the work they did together, the gossip, the knowing looks and connection they had. He wanted his friend back, but was Alex really his friend if he thought like this?

He decided to talk to Alex. It couldn't hurt too bad, could it? When he walked into Alex's office for the first time in days, his friend turned around and Jefferson could feel his gut clench. Alexander got straight to the point, asking why Jefferson had run out on him that day. The taller one couldn't respond, so instead he changed the subject.

"How long have you known?" He asked, not looking up.

Alex looked at Jefferson and stood up, walking to where the Southerner stood.  When he was standing in front of where Jefferson stood, hands in his pockets, he answered. "Since I asked you that last week. You?"

"Since you asked me that last week." He responded, suddenly interested in the dirt on the floor. 

Alexander tilted Thomas's head back up to look at him. Thomas wondered when he had taken his hands out of his pockets. He looked at Alex. Alex looked back.

And then leaned up and kissed him. Thomas kissed back, tangling his fingers in Alex's long, thick, black hair, with Alex's fingers doing the same to his wild halo of curls.

When they separated, neither was sure how to start. Thomas started, sparking out soon after. Then Alex started and stopped, for once being actually, finally speechless.

Then Thomas started again, asking if Alex was fine with this happening. Alex looked at Thomas and rolled his eyes, and Thomas laughed, realizing how stupid that sounded when Alex was the one who started the kiss in the first place.

"So, we --", he gestured in between his chest and Alexander's to explain, "-- are a thing now?" Alex nodded, only to glance up at Thomas chewing on his lip, an anxious tick that only happened when he was worried or uncertain. Alex asked what was wrong, placing a hand on his shoulder, being gentle to not startle Thomas so he wouldn't bite down.

Feeling the hand on his shoulder and the gentle grounding pressure it provided, he let go of his lip. "You want this? You know we have to keep this a secret, right?" He said, gesturing to himself. He was dressed in a sharp fitted black button down, sleek designer black jeans and bright purple high tops, with black and white graffiti all on the sides.

Alexander looked his close friend up and down, and nodded, standing on the tip toes of his grass green low tops to kiss the man he wanted to call his own. "Yes, I know." Alex responded, laying his head on Thomas's shoulder and kissing his throat.

After they had separated a second time, Alex asked the same back to Thomas. Thomas grinned widely and shook his head. "Of course, you loud, arrogant, passionate, unstoppable bastard." Alex grinned at that and started to respond before Thomas shut him up with another kiss.

_They’ll tell the story of tonight._

Washington was getting teary. He chose to hold the song responsible, but really it was his wonder at Alexander's dedication that blew him away. The boy he had always wanted to be his son was singing about rebellion and trading his life for others. He could feel fatherly pride begin to swell up inside his chest.

 _Raise a glass to freedom!_  
_Something they can never take away!_

_No matter what they tell you..._

Lafayette had noticed Hercules's stare, and planned to tell him earlier, but the place wasn't right. He couldn't be faulted for that. Could he? He decided he would tell Adrienne and Hercules during the next song, he assured himself. He would do the right thing. It was what was necessary _. Wasn't it?_

_Let’s have another round tonight!_

_Raise a glass to the four of us._

_Tomorrow, there’ll be more of us!_

Adrienne was blown away by this song and the actor who was her husband. She found her real husband's hand and laced their fingers, delighted by this show and by their sudden reunion.

_Telling the story of tonight!_

_Let’s have another round tonight!_

John had the strong urge to kiss his Alexander. To hold him and have him remember who he chose. John chose to restrain himself instead, preferring to watch Alex slip into sleep against Washington's strong grip.

_They’ll tell the story of tonight._

_They’ll tell the story of tonight._

_They’ll tell the story of tonight._

  
_Raise a glass to freedom!_

_Raise a glass to freedom!_

_They’ll tell the story of—_

  
_tonight._

The song ended to a standing ovation from the audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sounds kinda shippy, but I was stuck in between writing Laurens/Alex and writing past Jefferson/Alex, and current Jefferson/Madison, in which the only issue is I ship them all and cannot decide who should be endgame.
> 
> And if the Washingdad sounds shippy, tell me and I'll change it, cause I used to ship them too until I started to see Washington as a more of a father figure to Alex instead of a partner. Thanks!


	6. The Schuyler Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodosia gets to watch her father try to flirt and Phillip gets to watch Theo cringe. Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't want to update so soon, because there is currently no plot to go with this story yet, so..
> 
> Here's an update! *throws update at you and runs away*
> 
> Peggy is useful in this chapter, though! Hooray!

Peggy sniffled. _The last song was so rich and pure._ _What could possibly top that?_ She thought, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

Then the beat to the next song started and she brightened instantly, seeing her and her 'sisters' walk on stage.

Before she could get all the way into it, though, the glow of a portal distracted her and out stepped a young girl and boy pair, holding hands and whispering back and forth to one another.

She looked around, wondering had anyone else seen what had just happened. She noticed the boy glance at Alex and Beth, and wondered if he knew them or if he was in this song.

She elbowed Angelica, who elbowed her back. "Look!" she stage whispered, pointing to the boy and girl now standing to the side, the girl looking at Burr out of the corner of her eye.

Angelica glanced at the pair and gasped. She looked at Peggy and asked, "Do you know who that is?"

When Peggy shook her head, Angelica rolled her eyes and continued. "That's your nephew, Phillip. He was named after Dad." Peggy gasped, turning towards Angelica and asking, "That's Philly?" She asked incredulously.

Angelica nodded, glancing towards the young couple once again.

"Then who's the girl?" Peggy asked, looking at the pair. Angelica shrugged.

"From the way she's looking at Burr, guess she's his." Peggy brightened instantly. "Alex and Burr are gonna be pissed." Peggy said, grinning.

"Guess so, yeah." Angelica said with a smile.

 _There’s nothing rich folks love more_   _than going downtown and slummin’ it with the poor._

Burr cringed, knowing what happened here. It was as if he couldn't escape his past, it followed on screen as well as if by sorcery.

 _Speaking of pasts.._ He looked at where Alexander was sitting on Washington's lap, sleeping easily and stopped to wonder about the wound that had disappeared. _It's gone, Aaron. Just stop worrying._ He tried the watch the screen and failed.

 _Just because it disappeared, doesn't set you free. You are_ still _responsible._ The voice spat out before retreating.

 _They pull up in their carriages and gawk_  
_at the students in the common_  
_just to watch them talk!_

"I have never done anything like that." Thomas said, turning to better face the screen, causing James to groan as Thomas hit his hip with an elbow.

"Then this line isn't for you, now is it?" Peggy sneered, not ready or willing for Thomas to be Thomas during her and her sisters' song.

Thomas bristled, but backed down. He knew not to argue with a Schuyler Sister.

 _Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded_  
_Uh-oh, but little does he know that:_

 _His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza_  
_sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at -_

_Work, work!_

_Angelica!_

"It's about time! Been waiting for hours!" Angelica said, grinning at her character's introduction.

"Weeks, more like it." Peggy replied, dancing along.

_Work, work!_

_Eliza!_

Instead of shouting, Beth chose to keep beat and dance on the couch, excited about her actress being on stage as well.

_And Peggy!_

Peggy rolled her eyes and laughed. She was better focused on the pretty yellow dress her actress had on. It really flattered her figure while she was being dragged around by her stage sister.

_Work, work!_

_The Schuyler Sisters!_

"That's us!" Peggy shouted, dancing to the song.

"Angelica!" 

"Peggy!"

"Eliza!"

The sisters snapped and sang along, all three going with the beat in perfect time.

_Work!_

_Daddy said to be home by sundown!_

_Since when was she the snitch?_ Peggy thought, a little upset, then shrugged. _Guess somebody had to do it._ She thought. _Still, that person shouldn't need to be her._

_Daddy doesn’t need to know._

_"Since when does dearest break rules?"_ Alex teased, yawning and opening an eye to wink at Eliza.

Beth looked at Alex, rolling her eyes. "Despite you not noticing, being buried in your work and all, things do still happen, dear Alexander. I knew how to have fun, and still do."

Herc and Lafayette whistled loudly, appreciating the burn while Adrienne offered him cold water.

Alexander rolled his eyes at his friends' antics, knowing they intended well. He could use a little cold water, though. He turned back to listen to the song and spotted a glass of water on the table in front of him. He reached for it, and found the glass to be strangely stable.

 _It wasn't an illusion?_ Alexander thought in confusion _._ He sat up, causing his father to ask what was wrong. In response, he held up the glass of water.

George blinked, silently asking where Alex had gotten it. Alexander just shrugged in response, not knowing where, knowing only that it was there when he wanted it.

The two agreed to discuss it with the rest of the room later, in the interest of not wanting to worry anyone now.

 _Because who would be worried by suddenly appearing glasses of water?_ Alex thought sarcastically.

_Daddy said not to go downtown!_

_Like I said, you’re free to go._

Pip snickered at the burn. Theo shushed him and punched him in the side, not wanting to disturb the grownups and be found just yet.

She at least wanted to enjoy the song before her dad saw her.

She had heard.. interesting things about his part in it from the girl that had brought them here.

 _But - look around, look around, the_  
_Revolution’s happening in New York!_

_New York!_

_Angelica!_

_Work!_

_It’s bad enough Daddy wants to go to war._

_People shouting in the square?_

Eliza looked at where Alexander was resting with Washington and asked bluntly, "Was that you, Alexander?" to which John responded with a hearty yes.

Eliza looked at Angelica and shook her head. "I owe you twenty bucks."

Angelica grinned, holding out her hand and nodding. "Yeah, now pay up, dear sister." Eliza sighed and went digging through her change purse.

_It’s bad enough there’ll be violence on our shore?_

_New ideas in the air!_

"Are you always looking for ideas, Angel?" Eliza said, counting out twenty dollars and handing it to Angelica. "What about romance?"

"What about it, Eliza?" Angelica sighed, tucking the cash in her own purse. Eliza glared at her older sister and Angelica sighed.

"That wasn't a thing for us back then, Eliza. You know that. That's why you had to have the romance for the three of us." She said, looking at where Alexander sat next to Washington and his friend Laurens on the couch next to the sisters.

Eliza glanced at Alexander, curled up on Washington's lap, John stroking his hair and wondered how she didn't notice the two of them until now.

She laughed to herself as she turned back to the song while John planted a gentle kiss on top of Alexander's head.

_Look around, look around -_

"At what? It's New York. We're walking around the place we grew up in. What's changed?" Peggy said, grinning and eating popcorn out of a bright yellow bowl.

Eliza looked back at her baby sister to see her eating popcorn and asked where she got it from.

Peggy shrugged, unsure. "Dunno. It just appeared when I said I wanted it." She then turned back to finish her snack.

Eliza then looked at Angelica to get an idea only to see Angie take a handful from Peggy's bowl and start eating it. Eliza shrugged and reached for a handful, too. She would just think about it later.

_Angelica, remind me what we’re looking for?_

_She’s lookin’ for me!_

After those lines, Lafayette, Hercules, and Laurens' appeared on stage.

 _Eliza, I’m looking for a mind at work._ Stage Angelica said, dismissing the boys, who, looking saddened, bowed respectfully to the three ladies before walking away.

_I’m looking for a mind at work!_

_I’m looking for a mind at work!_

_Whoa!_

_Whoa!_

_Work!_

  
_Work, work!_

_Work, work!_

_Work, work!_

_Work!_

 _Woo! There’s nothin’ like summer in the city!_  
_Someone in a rush next to someone lookin’ pretty._

Theo giggled lightly and prepared herself. The worst part hadn't arrived yet.

Burr shrugged and relaxed fractionally, wanting to just get it over with. 

 _Excuse me, miss, I know it’s not funny._  
_But your perfume smells like your daddy’s got money._

_Why you slummin’ in the city in your fancy heels?_

_You searchin' for an urchin who can give you ideals?_

Jefferson turned and stared at Burr, absorbing the stupidity of what he had just done. "Burr, seriously? I broke a wrist trying to impress a girl once, and that was smoother than this."

_Burr, you disgust me._

_Ah, so you’ve discussed me?_  
_I’m a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!_

"Smooth moves, Burr." James laughed, wondering how Burr got a lady like Theodosia when he could barely flirt.

Alex gasped as though in shock and sat up. "James has roasted Burr. Jefferson has roasted Burr. I never thought I would see the day. The friend I had in college and the current ex-jackass I deal with now roast you at once, Aaron." He looked around as if to test the reality of his situation by sight alone.

When that failed, he turned again and looked at Hercules. "This is the present I'd get if my birthday didn't suck."

He turned to John. "This is all I want for the next four years."

Then Angelica. "Bury me with this." He gestured to the two on differing couches, both staring at him. "This is glorious.

"Thank you." He added to the heavens.

Eliza's next words was everyone's response. "Alexander, what the fuck?"

Alex laughed once and shook his head, choosing to stay silent for once while everyone else shook it off.

_I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine._

_So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane._  
_You want a revolution? I want a revelation!_  
_So listen to my declaration:_

 _“We hold these truths to be self-evident_  
_That all men are created equal.”_

_And when I meet Thomas Jefferson,_

The person himself raised his eyebrows in curiosity, wondering what the eldest Schuyler was up to.

_I’m ‘a compel him to include women in the sequel!_

_Work!_

"And how exactly would you do that, Angel?" Jefferson taunted lightly, joking with the Schuyler eldest.

"You'll see if you call me Angel again." She threatened back.

Thomas shook his head, laughing off he threat. If she wanted to kill him, she'd have done it already. That was the way the Schuylers worked.

 _Look around, look around at how_  
_lucky we are to be alive right now!_

Angelica looked around the room, assessing the audience before continuing. "And I didn't think Burr's flirting was that bad."

 _Look around, look around at how_  
_lucky we are to be alive right now!_

Alex gasped in shock, unable to trust his ears. Jefferson turned in his seat, mouth opening and closing like a fish and Eliza and Peggy grinned.

"It really wasn't. I wouldn't have said anything if he had hung out with us afterwards." Eliza finished to total silence.

Jefferson sat rooted to his seat and Alex was speechless while Burr looked over at the three sisters, surprised and delighted at the same time. 

Angelica, Peggy and Eliza looked over as one as Angelica nodded once, a look of respect on her face.

Burr turned around to watch the show again, thinking that this while thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

_History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be -_

"History, indeed." Washington said under his breath, watching Alexander watch the girls and Burr, possibly checking either his eyes, or his sanity.

_In the greatest city in the world!_

_In the greatest city in the world!_

"Please tell us that was a prank. Please." Alex begged, unable to handle anything else.

"Nope. Burr, after this, want to get tea with us?" Angelica asked the still grinning man, gesturing to her and her sisters.

"I would like that a lot, Mrs. Church."

"Please, it's Angelica." She insisted. "Schuyler." She added as an afterthought.

"And this is Eliza Schuyler, and Peggy Schuyler." She finished, reintroducing her sisters like she did herself.

"Of course, Angelica." He bowed his head slightly in respect.

"And Eliza." He said, bowing to the second and oldest.

"And Peggy." He finished, head dipping lower for the youngest of the trio.

"The Schuyler Sisters!" The three women sang like their counterparts.

 _And I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine._  
_So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane._

After all that, Theo still stood, now prepared to reveal herself to her father, until she heard her name called from where he sat, looking at her in the shadows.

Then Pip heard his name, and looked at his parents, who were staring at their hiding spots with a blend of shock, surprise, and wonder on their faces.

 _You want a revolution?_  
_I want a revelation!_

_So listen to my declaration:_

_"We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal."_

_Whoo!_

_Look around, look around -_

_The revolution’s happening in -_

_New York!_

_In New York!_ _Look around!_

_Look around!_

_At how lucky we are to be alive right now!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Look around, look around the revolution’s happening -_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!_

Theo walked over to her father, and Phillip followed suit with his parents. When she sat down next to him, she whispered, "You knew we were here?" 

He answered, whispering as well, "Of course. Since my part in the song." When asked how, he responded, "I'm your father, Theodosia. I know anything you try to hide already."

Theo could only stare in shock. 

_History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be -_

_In the greatest city in the world!_

_In the greatest city -_

_In the greatest city in the world!_

_Work, work!_

_Work, work!_

"Phillip?" Alexander asked, the song forgotten entirely.

_Work, work!_

Eliza turned towards her son, stared, and tackled him in a hug, Alexander only a few steps behind.

"Phillip!" She kissed his face and hugged him again until he tried to wriggle away. Alexander walked beside her and tapped her shoulder. "Let the boy breathe, Betsey. He's still human, you know." 

"I know, Alexander. That's why I refuse to release him." She told him, looking at Phillip's face and smiling. She took him to her couch and sat him down next to her. 

Alexander followed, glad to see his son again.

He told Eliza, "Still waiting for my turn, too." He said with a grin.

She looked at him and said, "Take it. He's your son, too."

Alexander nodded, serious. "I know. That's what got us into this in the first place."

Eliza and John exchanged a look, even as Phillip rushed to say that it wasn't his father's fault, and that he wasn't responsible for what had happened.

John spoke, gathering him closer. "It wasn't your fault, Alex. It never has been, and never will be. Don't continue to blame yourself for what happened. Please." 

Alex buried his face in John's shoulder and sniffled, but nodded all the same. John rubbed his back gently, working to soothe Alex.

_Work, work!_

_Work, work!_

_Work, work!_

_Work, work!_

Washington looked at Eliza, while Lafayette and Hercules looked at one another, then at Alex, eager to support, but not to disturb.

_Work, work!_

_Work, work!_

_Work, work!_

Eliza looked to all, of them, answering with a look, and Angelica glared after, daring them to challenge her sister. Peggy walked over to talk to Phillip as the song drew to a close.

_Angelica, Eliza_ _, and_ _Peggy!_

_The Schuyler Sisters!_

_We’re looking for a mind at work!_

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Whoa!_

_In the greatest_  
_city in the world!_

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_In the greatest city in the world!_

_In the greatest city in the world!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday -
> 
> Hey, Siri, remind me to write less trash.
> 
> Ok. I'll remind you. 
> 
> Today- 
> 
> Reminder: Write less trash.  
> 4th of May, 2017. 8:00 a.m.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Farmer Refuted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No new characters, sorry. Seabury is late, because he and the King were.. busy.
> 
> Sorry, not sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two?! In one day?! 
> 
> Holy crab, not bad! (For y'all, because you get not one, but two of these glorious chapters today.)
> 
> Probably because this was written at four in the morning, too.

The next song started with an older sounding beginning, and Alexander looked up, wondering how best to get out of John's arms so he could fight. 

Because if this pattern carried on, then that could only mean..

 _Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury, and I present: “Free Thoughts on the_  
_Proceedings of the Continental Congress!”_

Oh, holy crabs. John held Alexander tighter, knowing what was going to happen next.

 _Heed not the rabble who scream: "Revolution!"_  
_They have not your interests at heart!_

_Oh, God. Tear this dude apart._

Hercules laughed at his stage counterpart, and echoed the statement silently, since there were kids around now.

 _Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution!_  
_Don’t let them lead you astray!_  
_This Congress does not speak for me!_

_Let him be._

Burr nodded in agreement, while his fellow watchers, booed, shook their heads, and groaned.

His daughter added in, siding with his old friends and Burr swore to ask Theo Sr. when she had taught her current independent streak.

 _They’re playing a dangerous game..._  
_I pray the king shows you his mercy._  
_For shame, for shame…_

_Yo!_

Alex perked up, grinning like an insane person, and the entirety of the room shuddered at what that look meant for poor Seabury.

 _He’d have you all unravel at the_  
_sound of screams but the_  
_Revolution is comin’!_

"Alexander." Washington sighed in defeat. But it was too late. He and his counterpart were already on a roll. 

"There's no way to stop him, Your Excellency, sir. He's gone." Burr said, sighing into his hands.

 _The have-nots are gonna_  
_win this!_

Washington looked at Burr and suddenly understood what the poor guy went through, being responsible for the disaster that was Alexander.

_It’s hard to listen to you with a straight face._

Stage Alex paused to breathe and Audience Alex jumped in when he continued.

_Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us, honestly, you shouldn’t even talk. And what about Boston?_

_Look at the cost, and all that we’ve lost and you talk about_ _Congress?!_

He could see Seabury stutter and stop, and could feel the defeat oozing from his pores.

_My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!_

Jefferson snorted, fully delighting in this chaos. James sighed, rolling his eyes and chuckling too.

_But strangely, your mange is the same?_

_"_ Pop! That man is thirty years older than you." His son exclaimed, shocked by his young father's words.

Alexander looked at his son. He grinned in glee. "And I totally destroyed him." Phillip could only stare in shock.

_Is he in Jersey?_

Adrienne laughed at the insult, liking her husband's friend and his, as they say, saltiness.

She looked at the man, struggling his way out of his boyfriend's arms while still rapping alongside his other, and turned back towards the screen, satisfied.

 _Heed not the rabble_  
_who scream:_  
_"Revolution!"._

 _They_  
_have not your_  
_interests_  
_at heart._

"Neither did the Redcoats." Peggy shot at the screen like it could reply.

 _Chaos and bloodshed are_  
_not a_  
_solution. Don’t_  
_let them lead you_  
_astray._

 _This Congress does not_  
_speak for me._

_They’re playing a dangerous game._

James sighed heavily. Chaos was one thing,  but he was as sick of this Seabury character as the rest, but he was patient, if nothing else, so he could listen to the rest of what the ass had to say. He wouldn't like it, though. 

  _I pray the king shows you his mercy._

"He has none!" That earned Alex a glare or two.

"And you have done enough." Beth warned sternly.

_For shame!_

_For the revolution!_

_For shame!_

  
_For the revolution!_

John was gonna die of laughter if he didn't let it out soon. Alex was roasting Seabury, and he, Herc, and Laf had to be "decent" and show "respect" and not laugh. He groaned low in his throat. This was gonna kill him, he already knew it.

_Heed -_

_If you repeat yourself again I’m gonna -_

_scream -_

_Honestly, look at me, please don’t read!_

_not your interests -_

_Don’t modulate the key, then not debate with me!_

Peggy snickered. _Another use of stage direction to describe what was happening to the audience. Good job, sir._  She thought, silently congratulating the playwright.

_Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?_

_Alexander, please!_

Burr could understand why the other Burr had stopped Alexander. He had gone on long enough, talked about rebellion in public, in front of Loyalists, no less and shamed a man into retreat. No wonder, and soon enough, too.

_Burr, I’d rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties!_

Jefferson clapped his hands, unable to breathe from laughing so hard. "And I thought getting an opinion from him was hard." He looked over where the real Burr was red with anger. "You got an emotion from him!"

He wiped his eyes and sat back up against the couch. "Good job, Alex."

_Silence!_

"I hope you're happy." Eliza asked when the song was nearly done and the carnage had been finished being counted for.

_A message from the King!_

_A message from the King!_

_A message from the King!_

"Delighted." Alexander replied with a cat that ate the canary grin on his face.


	8. You'll Be Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No new characters, sorry. The King and Sam are still busy.
> 
> Still not ashamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really needed to put James back up center stage for a little while, cause I feel like I'm neglecting him, so, have fun!

A handsome crowned figure walked out on stage, dressed in red, and James wondered if that was supposed to be the king. 

The figure opened his mouth and started to sing, and James got his answer.

_You say the price of my love’s not a price that you’re willing to pay._

What? Was this "King" for real? Why was he singing about love?

 _You cry in your tea, which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by._  
_Why so sad?_

Jameslooked at Jefferson, who looked back at him and shrugged as though he didn't know what was going on either. _What the fuck?_ James thought, bewildered.

_Remember, we made an arrangement when you went away._

"What "arrangement" did we agree to? I don't recall anything being agreed to." Washington asked the unresponsive screen.

_Now you’re making me mad._

"Good. You sent your troops to our doorstep, and forced innocents to house your forces, while you went broke shopping." Lafayette yelled at the screen, steaming.

"Gil. You're French." Hercules gently reminded him.

"I was also a major general of the American Continental Army, Hercules." He responded, stressing the American in the sentence.

"True. And I was a spy and a lieutenant in the same army."

"But you're Irish." Lafayette replied, looking up faux innocently at Herc.

Alex spoke up next, trying to diffuse the tension between his friends. "And so did I, guys. And I'm from a little piece of nowhere in the Caribbean." He let his accent slip around the word Caribbean to prove his point.

Lafayette looked thoughtful, then nodded. "You are right, Alexandré." He said, slipping into a French accent. "Merci, mon ami."

"C'est un plaisir, mon amies." Alex finished in French.

"Yeah, Alex. We were just acting like assholes." He finished, his accent cause ass to sound like arse. We.. I just need to talk to Lafayette for a while. Outside."

Lafayette nodded once, not believing he had allowed Hercules to suggest it before he did, then rose and walked to the door on the back, opening it and walking out as Hercules followed.

_Remember, despite our estrangement, I’m your man._

"Is he saying there's a relationship between the colonies and Britain? Like, a romantic one?" Phillip asked his aunts and parents.

"Yes, Phillip, but you're too young to know that." 

"Mom, I'm nineteen."

"Still too young, Phillip." When Phillip started to protest again, Alex turned around.

"Phillip, mind your mother. If she says you're too young, then you are, no matter what age you are. Understand?" He looked at his eldest son, who nodded slowly.

"Yes, sir." He nodded to his mother. "Yes, ma'am."

 _You’ll be back, soon you’ll see._  
_You’ll remember you belong to me._

 _You’ll be back, time will tell._  
_You’ll remember that I served you well._

"Let us just enjoy the show, and not be so riled up right now." Washington said, trying to once and for all put things to rest.  _We all will have bigger things to deal with should what I think is in this show be in here._ Hekept this thought to himself, though.

"Washington's right."  Between the breakdowns I keep having." Alexander gestured at himself. "The others arguing."

He gestured to Burr and Jefferson sitting on opposite couches and Lafayette and Hercules still outside. "And all these surprises, have we enjoyed this show at all?" 

No one looked Alex in the eye. The discussion outside stopped and the participants breathed in and out deeply before restarting.

"So can we please put aside ourselves and watch this work of art?" He gestured to the screen only to find it had gone dark.

"What happened?" He grabbed the remote, which also had a note taped to it. 

_**Washington and Alexander, thank you for talking to your friends about their disagreements. I brought you all here to enjoy this show, but if it is causing you all to argue, bicker, and lose your way, I'll return you to your places at the earliest opportunity.** _

_**Thanks, sincerely, the girl that brought you here.** _

After reading the note out loud, Alex asked anyone if they had anything else to say. John added, "If you do, or want to argue, then go out in the hall, please." He looked at Alexander to continue.

"We all want to see this, right?" When everyone nodded, he continued. "Then let's try to agree, or at least settle our differences peacefully. Please." He turned the television back on and pushed the play button on the control and let the play start itself again.

 _Oceans rise, empires fall._  
_We have seen each other through it all._

 _And when push comes to shove,_  
_I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!_

"How is that considered okay?" Alex chuckled, leaning back into John's chest.

"It's not. It's just a joke, on behalf of the writer." John answered, kissing Alex on the forehead and laughing when Alex swatted at him.

_(deranged singing and laughing)_

_You say our love is draining and you can’t go on!_

"That high note, though!" Peggy exclaimed. She pointed at the screen. "That's the real MVP right there." She only laughed when Angelica threw a pillow at her head.

_You’ll be the one complaining when I am gone..._

"And we all lived happily ever after. The end." Angelica ended the story she was pretending to tell.

 _And no, don’t change the subject!_  
_Cause you’re my favorite subject._

Jefferson rolled his eyes at the "King's" antics. He was entertaining, to say the least. And Jefferson could always use entertaining, after all.

 _My sweet, submissive subject._  
_My loyal, royal subject._

_Forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever…_

Washington shuddered at being under the King's rule for any longer than they had. It would have killed him to stay longer.

 _You’ll be back, like before._  
_I will fight the fight and win the war!_

 _For your love, for your praise._  
_And I’ll love you till my dying days!_

 _When you’re gone, I’ll go mad._  
_So, don’t throw away this thing we had._

 _'Cause when push comes to shove,_  
_I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love!_

 _"_ Wasn't the old king off in the head anyway?" Phillip asked his father.

"Phillip." His father warned. 

Phillip looked at Washington. "Please, Granddad?"

Washington stopped and looked at Phillip, then Alexander. Alex sat up straight and turned towards Phillip, prepared to tell him not to do that again when Washington interrupted.

"Yes, son. He was a little off his rocker. At least we'd like to think so." He smiled, satisfied.

_(deranged singing and laughing)_

_Everybody!_

Alex turned on Washington. "What did you do that for, sir?"

_(deranged singing and laughing, again)_

Washington turned towards Alexander and said plainly, "Phillip wanted to know, so I told him. Is that so wrong, son?"

Alexander swallowed and glared at his boss with all the heat he could bear. Washington stares back, fatherly and knowing.

He finally nods and turns around again. "No, sir." 

_(walks off stage)_

"Good. Thank you, son."

John pecked Alex on the head and said in his ear, "You need to handle your shit with Washington before it gets farther out of hand." 

When Alex looked off at him, John added, "You know what he is to you. He knows what he is to you. Philly knows, for goodness's sake, babe. Get it together and say it before I do."

He cuddled Alex close. "You get another chance with a father. Not all of us get that. Take it."

Alex sighed and looked around the room at Washington talking to Phil near the last couch, Beth talking excitedly with her sisters in the center, Jefferson and James talking to Burr and Theo piping in on the edge, and at Hercules, Lafayette, and Adrienne talking right next to them.

 _All these people so happy and you're so unhappy. Why is that?_ Alex wondered silently. He looked at John and steeled himself.

Then he got up, walked to where Washington was standing and tapped him on the shoulder, which was hard, because Washington was, like, five whole inches taller than he was.

But nonetheless, he turned around and Alex asked to speak with him outside.


	9. Right Hand Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that thing about bold standing for flashbacks in like, the second chapter? Well, yeah. It's back.

As everyone stared, Washington and Alexander walked outside together, leaving Phillip to talk with Theo and the rest of the adults to talk about what had just happened.

_(The company sees a full armada, offstage.)_

They didn't get far before the new song brought the audience back as the ensemble explained the situation onscreen.

 _British Admiral Howe’s got troops on the water._  
_Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor._

_Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor._

_They surround our troops!_

_Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor._

_When they surround our troops!_

_They surround our troops!_

_When they surround our troops!_

_They surround our troops!_

_As a kid in the Caribbean, I wished for a war._

Round two of Alex gets dark." Jefferson joked, laughing against James and the couch.

John rolled his eyes for Alex, ignoring Jefferson and sitting back the way Alex would against the couch.

 _I knew that I was poor._  
_I knew it was the only way to -_

_Rise up!_

_If they tell my story,_  
_I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or -_

"Rise up!" Hercules and Lafayette entered the room, singing with the chorus.

Beth smiled and asked how the chat went. Lafayette grinned at Hercules and Herc grinned widely. 

"It went alright." Herc winked and added, "Gilbert calls Alex his little lion." Lafayette blushed strawberry red and elbowed Herc angrily, which only served to get a laugh out of the bigger of the two.

 _I will fight for this land._  
_But there’s only one man who can give us a command so we can -_

"Rise up!"

_Understand? It’s the only way to -_

"Rise up!" The guys chanted in unison.

_Here he comes!_

_(George Washington enters, heralded by soldiers.)_

_Here comes the General!_

_Ladies and gentlemen!_

"Oh, good gosh." John started. Burr looked up in confusion as John winked.

_Here comes the General!_

_The moment you’ve been waiting for!_

"Can it really be?" He added, looking surprised and in awe.

"Can it really be who, John?" Eliza asked, confused as Aaron felt.

"Your husband and his friend knows." John said cryptically with a wink before continuing.

_Here comes the General!_

_The pride of Mount Vernon!_

"It is, look!" He added again with everyone unsure of where he was going with this.

_Here comes the General!_

_George Washington!_

_We are outgunned!_

"What?!" John shouted loudly, enough to disturb everyone and get them to notice.

_Outmanned!_

"What?!" He continued, both not noticing and not caring about the looks he was getting.

"John, please stop. You look ridiculous." Burr spoke up first, afraid for John's sanity.

"Has your friend lost what's left of his sanity?" Jefferson asked next, annoyed by the shouting.

_Outnumbered!_

It clicked as Burr began to defend himself and he heard John speak again. The way he said it, the winking beforehand. Aaron couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before now.

_Outplanned!_

"Pay your fucking taxes!" Aaron groaned as Lafayette and Hercules howled. Angelica, Jefferson and Adrienne also groaned as Peggy shook her head and went, "You fucking irrelevants."

"Alexander, was that a meme?" Washington asked in confusion outside. Alex groaned again deeply and answered. "Yes, sir, it was. And a bad one at that." He finished, glaring at his friends, who still sat inside, probably giggling like schoolboys, he reasoned.

Washington nodded once, all business. Then, suddenly and gradually, began to laugh until he couldn't breathe, slowly straightened up, and shook his head. "Your friends got you good." He said, shaking his head and returning to the topic.

Aaron, still inside, turned and stared at his old friends in shock and asked slowly, "What have you heathens done?"

 _We gotta make an all out stand._  
_Ayo, I’m gonna need a right-hand man._

_What?_

_What?_

_Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!_

_Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!_

_Check it -_  
_Can I be real a second?_  
_For just a millisecond?_

Washington liked the idea of the rap, and the rapping when he was worried contrasted by the singing when he was at peace.

It was a good idea, he thought, even from out here, where the large wooden door silenced large parts of the noise from inside.

 _Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?_  
_Now I’m the model of a modern major general._

"Full general." Washington corrected goodnaturedly from outside.

"It's just for alliteration, sir. We're sure they know that as well as you do." Alex explained.

Washington arched a brow, laughing inwardly at Alex's tendency to think he was the child who needed an explanation.

_The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all lining up, to put me up on a pedestal._

_Writin’ letters to relatives, embellishin’ my elegance and eloquence._

Alex started to correct the song again, only to get a raised brow from Washington, which shut him up instantly. "I'm sure they know, whatever it is you wanted to say, Hamilton. No need to correct anyone."

Alex couldn't help but correct Washington though. "Actually, sir. It's not Hamilton." 

When Washington stared in disbelief, Alexander forged on. 

 _But the elephant is in the room..._  
_The truth is in your face when you hear the British cannons go…_

_Boom!_

_Any hope of success is fleeting._

_How can I keep leading when the people I’m leading, keep_ _retreating?_

"Then what do you wish to be called?" Washington asked, looking puzzled.

_We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn._

_Knight takes rook, but look -_

"What's happening out there?" Peggy asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"We won't know until you shut up, Peggy." Angelica fired back, listening at the door expectantly.

_We are outgunned!_

Eliza looked John directly in the eye. "Do not fucking dare, Laurens." She said, in full earshot of the entire room.

_Outmanned!_

_Outnumbered!_

_Outplanned!_

John faced forward, too afraid to risk triggering the death stare again.

No one else said a word in John's defense.

_We gotta make an all out stand!_

_Ayo, I’m gonna need a right-hand man._  
_Incoming!_

_What?_

_What?_

_Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!_

_Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!_

"With your approval, sir. I would like to be a Washington, instead." Alex looked up at the person he considered to be a father, anxious to hear his decision, be it good or bad.

_They’re battering down the Battery, check the damages!_

_Rah!_

_We gotta stop ‘em and rob ‘em of their advantages!_

_Rah!_

_Let’s take a stand with the stamina God has granted us!_

_Hamilton won’t abandon ship!_  
_Hey, let’s steal their cannons!_

"Alexander." Washington started, then stopped, unsure where to finish.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, certain he had a headache, or would after this.

"Yes, sir?" Alexander answered, stomach twisting and turning with anxiety.

_Boom!_

_Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and…_

_Boom!_

_Goes the cannon, we’re abandonin’ Kips Bay and…_

_Boom!_

_There’s another ship and…_

_Boom!_

_We just lost the southern tip and…_

_Boom!_

_We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can’t afford another slip!_

_After all of this pain and confusion you have caused, you want to be my son now?_ He thought, shaking his head.

He looked into Alexander's eyes at the hope and unbridled worry he held there, awaiting his superior's answer.

_Guns and horses, giddyup!_

_I decide to divvy up my forces, they’re skittish as the British cut the city up!_

_This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny._

"Why?" He asked plainly. When Alex started to speak, he held up a hand.

"If you can answer that, honestly, then I'll consider it. If not, then, the answer is no."

Alex stared, eyes watering slowly. Then he took a deep breath and started to speak.

 _I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:_  
_Are these the men with which I am to defend America?_

_We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance._

_I cannot be everywhere at once, people!_  
_I’m in dire need of assistance…_

_(Washington's tent. Burr enters.)_

_Your Excellency, sir!_

_Who are you?_

Burr shook his head, laughing softly to himself at what he had thought to be a slight at the time. 

That was in the past, though. He had learned his lesson about grudges.

_Aaron Burr, sir?_

_Permission to state my case?_

_As you were._

_Sir, I was a captain under General Montgomery._

_Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec._

_And well, in summary._

_I think that I could be of some assistance._

_I admire how you keep firing on the British from a distance._

_Huh._

James snorted lightly. Of course Burr would be one to prefer looking from a distance.

Of course, he couldn't really talk either, having chosen not to help in any way himself.

_I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west._

_Yes?_

_Well -_

_Your excellency, sir, you wanted to see me?_

_Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?_

_Yes, sir!_

_We keep meeting._

"Of course you do." Jefferson snorted, hair bouncing slightly as he talked. "It seems to be a focal point of this, actually."

He looked at Burr. "The two of you are star crossed enemies, it seems." Burr rolled his eyes, ignoring Jefferson's attempt to get under his skin.

_As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out._

_Burr?_

_Sir?_

_Close the door on your way out._

_(Burr exits.)_

"That had to hurt, huh, Burr?" Jefferson asked, once again trying to bother him, or to find something that he could use against them.

"I can't be angry towards Washington for his decision, Jefferson. Alexander deserved that position."  Burr answered curtly, feeling no real anger towards the perceived slight.

_Have I done something wrong, sir?_

_On the contrary, I called you here because our odds are beyond scary._

_Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh._

_Sir?_

_(laughs)_ _Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?_

**_He was too ashamed to be on anyone else's staff at the time. Too good, too proud, too headstrong._ **

_Sir!_

_Don’t get me wrong, you’re a young man of great renown._

_I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown._

_Nathaniel Green and Henry Knox wanted to hire you…_

**_The only reason he had considered Washington was because of his desire to rise up in the world._ **

_To be their Secretary? I don’t think so._

_Why’re you upset?_

_I’m not -_

_It’s alright, you want to fight, you’ve got a hunger._

_**He realized rather soon after he accepted that he didn't just want to go farther, he wanted someone to guide him there, and to protect and assist.** _

_I was just like you when I was younger._

_Head full of fantasies of going out like a martyr_ _?_

_Yes._

_Dying is easy, young man. Living is harder._

**_He had been taking Washington's affections the wrong way this entire time._ **

_Why are you telling me this?_

_I’m being honest._

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and noticed he had been spacing out. Washington stared down at him with concern in his eyes.

_I’m working with a third of what our Congress has promised._

_We are a powder keg about to explode._  
_I need someone like you to lighten the load._

_So?_

Stage Washington was the one who had asked it, but Alexander saw it reflected again in his Washington.

 _I am not throwin’ away my shot!_  
_I am not throwin’ away my shot!_

So, he did what he could. What he did best.

 _Hey, I’m just like my country: I’m young,_  
_scrappy and hungry!_

And he answered.

_I am not throwing away my shot!_

_Son,_   _we are outgunned, outmanned!_

 _You need all the help you can get._  
_I have some friends. Laurens, Mulligan,_  
_Marquis de Lafayette, okay, what else?_

The guys cheered from their couch, cringing when popcorn and soda was thrown their way from those who were trying to listen outside. 

"Are all of of y'all except us being nosy?" John grumbled, brushing popcorn out of his hair and off his shirt.

"Shh, Uncle Jack! I can't hear Pops and Granddad." Phillip put his finger on his lips, pressing closer to the thick wood door to listen better.

John shook his head, and turned back towards the characters on screen, eating a package of gummy worms.

_Outnumbered, outplanned!_

_We’ll need some spies on the inside._  
_Some King’s men who might let some things slide._

 _I’ll write to Congress and tell ‘em we need supplies, you rally the guys,_  
_master the element of surprise._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa..._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa..._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa..._

_I’ll rise above my station, organize your information, ‘til we rise to the occasion of our new nation. Sir!_

_Boom!_

_Click!_

_Boom!_

 

Washington and Alex walked back to the room in step. They sat down together, ignoring the glances and prodding elbows directed at them.

_Here comes the General!_

_Rise up!_

_What?_

_Here comes the General!_

_Rise up!_

_What?_

_Here comes the General!_

_Rise up!_

_What?_

_Here comes the General!_

_What?_

Then Phillip spoke up, asking about what had happened in the hall.

Alexander grinned, looking up at Washington.

"You want to tell them, or should I?" He asked, as Washington looked around with a spark in his eyes.

_And his right hand man!_

"No, son. You won't need to. I think I will, instead." Washington grinned as nine jaws dropped in sync.

_Boom!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason I didn't include the /actual/ talk between Washington and Washington Jr. is because I wanted to reference it in other chapters.


	10. A Winter's Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write.

_How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore,_ _go on and on?_  
_Grow into more of a phenomenon?_

"Skill, talent, hard work, patience, persistence." Alex shrugged, counting on his fingers as he listed new things. "I could go on all night, you know." 

Eliza spoke without turning her head. "That sounds like what you said to me when we were together, Alex." 

Jefferson guffawed outrageously, clapping his hands in amusement while Washington gave Alex a conciliatory pat on the back.

John looked back and forth between his boyfriend and the Schuyler sister, shaking his head. "That's it, y'all. That's it. Eliza wins the universe. There is nothing else that can top that."

Burr chuckled, glad someone had put Alex in his place. _Otherwise the entire show would have been Alexander boasting about his accomplishments. And no one wants that._

 _Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother._  
_Be seated at the right hand of the father._

Alex, shaking off the loss, turned to Burr, who was sitting on the end of the couch, nodding along with the song.

"What is it with this character and insulting me?" He asked, a little irritated.

"I don't know, Alexander, but I will tell you as soon as I find out." Burr replied, wishing he could just listen to the song.

"Just wondering." He said, slouching into his seat.

 _Washington hires Hamilton right on sight!_  
_But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write!_

"Is there anything new there?" Washington smirked, ruffling his son's hair.

Alexander yelped, attempting to wriggle free and failing.

_Now, Hamilton’s skill with a quill is undeniable._

_But what do we have in common? We’re_  
_reliable with the -_

_Ladies!_

"Really? You all are?" Adrienne fanned herself lightly and glanced around the room before continuing.

"Because with all the pairings in this room being the way they are, I would think you were practically all better with your own sex than  you were with ours." Angelica joined in, looking pointedly at Burr.

Aaron had to do a double take. "Angelica, I would rather --"

She interrupted him. "Burr, you and everyone else in this room has been shipped with one another by someone." She tried to picture herself and Thomas together and repressed a shudder.

"Honestly, there are even some around that include you, sir." Adrienne finished, glancing at Washington as she sat down next to Angelica and her sisters.

Peggy scooted over so Adrienne could sit down, wondering if anyone would take this the wrong way and start shipping them too. She shook her head, deciding not to think too hard about it.

_There are so many to deflower!_

_Ladies!_

_Looks! Proximity to power!_

_Ladies!_

_They delighted and distracted him!_  
_Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him!_

_That’s true!_

"It is?" Hercules leaned over, a puzzled look on his face.

Alex shook his head in answer. "Nah, not really. I wouldn't exactly turn that kind of thing down, though." He shrugged absently, the grin that had faded earlier returning full force.

Hercules leaning back and shook his head as Angelica tossed leftover popcorn at his head.

_Seventeen eighty -_

_A winter’s ball._  
_And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all._  
_Yo, if you can marry a sister, you’re rich, son!_

_Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?_

Angelica rolled her eyes and threw another handful of popcorn at Alexander's head as Eliza smiled.

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by several different works, and so I hope you liked it! Comments are always welcome!


End file.
